Yuuya Kizami
is a student from Byakudan Senior High School's class 2-4, a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School, and a major character introduced in Corpse Party (PC). Design Yuuya is a teenage boy of above average height and build. He has grey eyes and short, black hair. He wears the standard Byakudan Senior High School uniform. However, he keeps his blazer on his right shoulder, and he has his shirt partly unbuttoned and untucked with his sleeves rolled up. He also has a silver chain looped onto his pants, and a belt with a silver buckle. The younger version of himself wears a grey vest with the word "D-cross" on it, and a logo underneath that. As the Anatomical Model, the entire left side of his body has been skinned, exposing his muscles. His eyes are completely red, similar to Yoshikazu Yanagihori, though in Corpse Party: Tortured Souls they remain normal. His pants have been hacked off at the knees, and he still has his belt. Other than this, he wears nothing. In both Corpse Party, and Tortured Souls, he is seen with a sheet over his head. In Corpse Party 2U, he briefly wears the Kisaragi Academy male uniform, wearing it a similar style to his usual one. When he is possessed by the Book of Eibon, he gains red irises and a black tattoo-like marking on the left side of his face. He also gains red irises multiple times throughout the game. The live action version of Yuuya has a somewhat different appearance. His shirt is untucked, his blazer is unbuttoned but worn normally, and he wears a black shirt underneath his normal one. Personality Yuuya is a mysterious character at first, indicating nothing of his true personality. He initially appears to be a protective and strong ally. Deep down, however, Yuuya is a sociopath with no understanding or comprehension of morality, affection, social interaction, or the value of life. Violent from childhood, his acts ranged from trying to beat a student to death in elementary school to mutilating animals. Many of his feelings of disdain for others stem from his strange perception of 'truth'. Due to his lack of understanding of others and the world, he created a false front that he projected out to the world after childhood, acting as the loner while he studied others and their interactions. After coming to Heavenly Host, he stripped his inhibitions away. He decided that, like animals, people were only honest when at the brink of death. They showed their inner selfishness and engaged in true, honest dialogue, and it was through these critical moments that Yuuya could understand them and in effect, himself. However, he is capable of feeling guilt and remorse. In Corpse Party: Book of Shadows ''episode 6, bits of these emotions came from his interactions with Yuka Mochida. It's through these interactions that he also admitted to himself that he'd hoped that helping Yuka would give him some redemption and a means to atone for the terrible things he has done, due to his lack of understanding. He harbors a deep hatred for his family, his older brother Kouki and his older sister Haruna in particular, who he feels were always 'lying' to him by telling him that they loved him and wanted what was best for him. Yuuya convinced himself that his entire family hated him and always would, and that he was living within the shadows of his older siblings, who were always taking the attention away from him. Egocentric in this regard, while he prefers to sit in the sidelines and observe, if people truly wish to be involved with him, then he expects them to put him at the center of things, and 'care' about him in the way that his siblings 'didn't'. Plot |-|CP:BC = ''Corpse Party CHAPTER 2 Yuuya is first mentioned by corpses of his classmates of Byakudan High. The spirits of Kai Shimada and Ryosuke Katayama call out his name upon obtaining their respective name tags. ''CHAPTER 3'' Shortly after Satoshi Mochida's mysterious disappearance, Yuka bumps into Yuuya, mistaking him for her big brother. After exchanging words, Yuuya offers assistance of locating her brother in return to search for his little sister. Throughout the act, Yuuya is able to lift up fallen shelves that block their way (also used to pick up a pair of blessed shoes to walk across the green bile in order to pick up the crystal of unsealing). After discovering Mitsuki Yamamoto's corpse, a member of his class, Yuuya mentions to Yuka about the children spirits and the sledgehammer wielding foe, claiming that they are the ones responsible for his friends' deaths, warning Yuka to be careful. Yuuya later learns that Yuka needs to use the bathroom; she has been holding it for too long, and starts to search for one she could use. Using the crystal of unsealing, he opens the previously blocked bathroom for her to use. While Yuka is away, Yuuya's friend, Kensuke Kurosaki, appears and Yuuya is surprised to find him alive. Kensuke is glad to see him, and then monologues about his deeds for Mitsuki, his time in Heavenly Host and his attempt to escape through the forest. As Kensuke continues to talk, Yuuya stabs him. Yuuya states the he sees no difference in Kensuke being killed by the spirits or himself. Yuuya then kicks Kensuke down a hole in the floor so that Yuka would not be alerted by Kensuke's screams. ''CHAPTER 4'' After kicking Kensuke down the hole, Yuuya recalls a memory from his childhood of how he nearly killed a hamster that Kensuke had bought, but was stopped by his older sister. Annoyed at being the youngest, Yuuya states that if he had a younger sibling, he would love and respect them, unlike his siblings. As he chuckles at the memory, Yuka runs out of the girls' lavatory in a fright, and Yuuya goes in to see what frightened her and finds that all the stalls are occupied by hanging corpses. The mere sight leaves him speechless, but after a moment, he begins to laugh. He then leaves, and tells Yuka they should be off, secretly referring to her as his little sister. ''CHAPTER 5'' Yuka asks Yuuya about the happenings during her absence although Yuuya denies anything that has happened and asked in return for her to be his little sister forever. Yuka, afraid of Yuuya, leaves him, but not before he warns her of going to the floor below, chuckling sinisterly. But Yuka goes downstairs anyway and sees a mutilated Kensuke struggling with his final breaths. As Yuka tries to help him, Yuuya appears and kicks Yuka towards the door, readying himself to kill her despite the injured's warnings. Kensuke stops him, apologizing for being a terrible friend. Yuuya, interested, approaches his friend, only to receive a painful punch in the face from Kensuke, who then yells at Yuuya to snap out of it. However he kills Kensuke, slicing up his guts and ripping his organs out. Soon after, Yuka wakes up and sees Yuuya standing in front of Kensuke's deceased body. In a psychopathic state, he beckons Yuka to join him as brother and sister, as well as picking up a science lab key. Yuka, terrified of Yuuya, runs off while Yuuya gives chase. Yuka escapes into the west wing of the school and Sachiko Shinozaki signals Yuka to follow her. Yuka narrowly escapes Yuuya's clutches near the science lab and continues down the hallway. As Yuuya catches up he stops near the science lab and taunts Yuka. While he is yelling after Yuka, he is attacked and killed by Yoshikazu. His corpse is dragged off into the science room by Yoshikazu. EXCHAP 2 Yuuya makes a short appearance in the second extra chapter. He appears in front of Sakutaro Morishige, who is looking for Yuka. Yuuya accidentally causes Sakutaro to drop his cell phone, and thus picks it up for him. When Yuuya sees the numerous pictures of corpses that Sakutaro has taken, Sakutaro quickly grabs the phone from him and continues on. Yuuya parts ways with him, saying that he hoped they would soon meet again. ''EXCHAP 14'' Whilst Tomohiro Ohkawa is comforting a female survivor, Yuuya, drenched in blood, walks up behind him and stabs him in the back, asking Tomohiro if he was looking for him, and that he didn't expect the two to meet again, though he's glad they did. The female student runs off, terrified, as Tomohiro begs Yuuya to stop, and asks why he's doing this. The latter replies that Tomohiro was the one who undid his seal, and that he is no longer "Yuuya". He continues stabbing the fleeing Tomohiro, eager to see his reactions. However, eventually Yuuya gets bored, and requests that Tomohiro start running around screaming and bawling. Tomohiro tells Yuuya, now calling him by his surname, that he's gone mad. Yuuya notes that this isn't like him, and orders him to get on his knees. Tomohiro refuses, and yells at him, accusing him of Emi Urabe's death, and asks him if it was fun deceiving everyone, and ends by claiming he will never forgive him. Yuuya then throws his knife at him, and he falls to the floor. Walking up to Tomohiro, Yuuya expresses his disappointment, and that he hoped that killing him would be fun, and says that he has a tiny bit of backbone, like Mitsuki. He then takes his leave, leaving Tomohiro to die. Extra Preview Yuuya appears in the extra preview "Tooth", having mostly the same storyline as the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows episode of the same name. Corpse Party BloodCovered (Manga) Yuuya's appearance in the manga is overall the same as his game appearance. However, there are several noticeable changes to his character and role in the plot. * Yuuya's overall character is portrayed in a slightly more sympathetic light. His interactions with Yuka show him in a more caring, princely way, and he is careful that Yuka does not see his true personality. It's also revealed that at least some of his behaviour is influenced by the Darkening. Yuka is even shown to be sorry about his death, and hoped they could escape Heavenly Host together. * Yuuya encounters the rest of the Kisaragi survivors, including Satoshi. * Kensuke finds Yuuya whilst Yuka is still in his immediate company, and even travels with them for awhile. ** He also kills Kensuke for mentioning his sister, not because it doesn't matter who kills him. |-|CP:BoS = Corpse Party: Book of Shadows In Book of Shadows, Yuuya is portrayed as a darker and more psychotic character, but has a slightly smaller role, appearing in episodes 5 (under special circumstances), 6, and 7. Two episodes involves his classmates and how he is responsible for Mitsuki's and Tohko Kirisaki's insanity. Episode #5; 『Shangri-La』 In the fifth episode, Yuuya stumbles upon Masato Fukuroi, who has suffered heavy wounds thanks to Yoshikazu. Yuuya is impressed by his durability, and asks him what happened. Masato, who is unable to see Yuuya, but finds his voice familer, askes him to protect Mitsuki. Yuuya agrees, sneering, and stabs Masato. Later, Yuuya finds Mitsuki hiding from Yoshikazu with a chisel and fakes relief at having found her. Mitsuki tells him that Masato and Emi were killed by Yoshikazu, whilst Yuuya calms her down. Noticing the chisel in her hands, he calmly takes it from her, saying she won't need it. Then, out of the blue, he swings it at Mitsuki, who just barely dodges. He then reveals to her that he is the one who finished off Masato. Unable to trust anyone, Mitsuki flees, but Yuuya swiftly catches up and stabs her in the thigh. Having immobilized her, Yuuya pulls out his knife and begins stabbing her gleefully. However, to his surprise, Mitsuki refuses to give him the pleasure of hearing her scream, and keeps her mouth shut. At first, Yuuya isn't bothered, and just carries on stabbing her, but quickly loses his cool and begins demanding she say something. Eventually he kills Mitsuki, who didn't said a word during her death, becoming the first person to deny Yuuya his pleasure. Episode #6; 『Mire』 In the sixth episode, Yuuya appears in the first act, a replication of the events when Yuuya catches Yuka in CHAPTER 5 of Corpse Party and ties her up in the science lab. After Yuka wakes up, she realizes she is tied up. Yuuya appears and advises her to not loosen the rope, ignoring her pleas for help as he reveals that he tied "his little sister" up. As Yuka struggles, he produces a knife telling her to call him her "big brother" and acknowledge him with that title. He cuts open her clothes and threatens to cut her body up. Yuka's persistence enrages Yuuya, who in return is about to kill her, when he suddenly feels sympathy for Yuka. He laughs at himself for the sympathy as he starts to reminiscence his past. As a child, Yuuya often harmed others with no regrets. His parents and other adults praised his older siblings and left him in the shadows. Because of this, he became rebellious. His older brother, Kouki, one day caught him burning small animals and started lecturing him about the values of life, the value of understanding one's suffering, but Yuuya's heart was not moved. Since then, he pretended to act normal in front of others and study their behavior. Remembering his "friends", he knew that only through their deaths would they really understand him. Meeting Yuka only served to deepen his ego. He attempts to abandon his emotions and start the torture anyway. As Yuka cries, his heart is touched, giving him a sense of grief. Yuuya asks himself if he really wants a little sister. Yuka, thinking Yuuya was getting a headache, kindly asks Yuuya if he is all right and if he wants the painkillers she keeps in her pocket. Yuka's kind words finally touched him, but his life is cut short by a surprise attack from Yoshikazu. Episode #7; 『Tooth』 In the seventh episode, Yuuya originally was with Kai, Tomohiro Ohkawa and an injured Ryosuke before joining with Tohko and Emi. Yuuya offers to carry Ryosuke to safety but Tohko suggests to scout ahead for a trap-less route. Kai requests Emi to begin the scouting. Tohko however, goes instead, with Yuuya and Kai, leaving Tomohiro and Emi to take care of Ryosuke. Later, they manage to find an exit, Kai however, wants to abandon the others and leave immediately, and asks Tohko to come with him, much to her disgust. The two argue, before Tohko leaves, leaving the two boys alone. Kai then threatens Yuuya with a knife, the latter showing a large interest to it. On the way back, they hear Mitsuki's cries. Yuuya recommends taking Ryosuke downstairs, who has already passed out from blood loss. Tohko leaves Ryosuke to Yuuya's care while she goes searching for Mitsuki. As Yuuya lifts Ryosuke onto his back, he lets out a scream and dies. When Tohko returns, unable to find Mitsuki, she and Emi go to a corridor to rest, shaken. Their screams attract Yuuya, who goes to them to see that they've found Kai's dead body, having been stabbed by his own knife. Sachiko then appears, to Yuuya and Tohko's shock, and heads up the stairs where Tomohiro is. Emi, having not seen Sachiko, heads up to find him. Yuuya follows, warning Tohko that it may be dangerous, and tells her to stay there. Yuuya and Emi manage to reach Tomohiro. However, he insists on taking Ryosuke's body with him, convinced he is still alive. Emi and Tomohiro argue, until Yuuya, in an attempt to prove that Ryosuke is dead, kicks his body down the stairs. Tomohiro and Emi are thrown in a state of panic, causing Tohko to run up and see what's wrong. Tomohiro breaks his arm falling down the stairs, and repeated calls Yuuya a murderer, before running away. At first, Yuuya is confused at the accusation, since he didn't kill Ryosuke. However, after thinking about it, he comes to the conclusion that being killed by the school, and being killed by him, are one and the same, since everyone is going to die anyway. Emi then pulls Tohko away as Yuuya begins to laugh maniacally. Tohko doesn't believe Emi's story and she decides to confront Yuuya herself. To her surprise, he is holding Kai's bloody knife in his hand. Tohko asks him if he is alright, but instead of answering her question, Yuuya asks her where Emi and Tomohiro went. When she asks why, he brushes past her and continues down the hall. Tohko runs forward to stop him, but Yuuya punches her to the floor, explaining to her that it doesn't matter who they're killed by, as they're all going to die. He then decides to use her as practice with his new knife. Tohko runs away, and upon reached the staircase, spits out her loose front tooth and flees. Afterward, Yuuya finds the bloody tooth, and consumes it, chuckling gleefully. |-|CP:BD = ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive'' ''CHAPTER 04『Pillers of the Six Demons』'' While Ayumi Shinozaki is searching Heavenly Host, Yoshiki Kishinuma runs out of a nearby room. The two talk for awhile, before the Anatomical Model bursts out of the same room. Yoshiki closes the door on it, but Ayumi convinces him to run with her. The Anatomical Model breaks out and pursues them down the stairs to the floor below. However, they hide in a large cupboard, and it rushes past. ''CHAPTER 05『Breakdown』'' The Anatomical Model once again appears, entering while Yoshiki is distracted by Azusa Takai. It calls out to her, and when Yoshiki tries to run, she pins him down. Yoshiki manages to push her off, and she and the Anatomical Model pursue him. He tries to hide in a cupboard, however they find him, and Azusa tries to get him out. When this fails, the Anatomical Model knocks the cupboard over, causing Yoshiki to fall out. They resume the chase, but Yoshiki manages to outrun them. Later however, it is shown that the two managed to catch Yoshiki. The Anatomical Model begins strangling him, however, he is interrupted by Satoshi Mochida, who knocks the Anatomical Model out. ''CHAPTER 10 『Reparations』'' At the end of the game, Yuuya's existence is restored, along with all the others who died in Heavenly Host. ''EX CHAPTER 01『Last Waltz』'' As Yuuya walks through Heavenly Host, he wonders if he is the only person left alive. He comes across two spirits, who are arguing over who caused their deaths. Yuuya however, has no interest in the dead, saying that the soul only burns its brightest when it's attached to its body. He walks past the Auditorium, and overhears someone talking. He goes in to find Sakutaro reciting lines from a play, with a bag of blood and guts. Yuuya watches for awhile, before applauding. The two recognise each other, and Yuuya once again calls them "like of mind". Sakutaro denies this, saying that he doesn't kill people, noting Yuuya's bloody knife. In response, Yuuya says that it doesn't matter how someone dies, and that death by him may even be preferable. He shows Sakutaro Mayu's hairpin, using her as an example. Sakutaro recognizes it as Mayu's, and demands Yuuya give it to him. In response, Yuuya asks what his relationship with Mayu was. Sakutaro tires to snatch the hairpin, but Yuuya grabs his arm, and begins twisting it, demanding an answer to his question. Sakutaro eventually answers that Mayu is like a sister to him. When Yuuya responds with, "So that paste of a dead girl is Mayu, then?", Sakutaro protests that she is still alive, much to Yuuya's amusement. He says that there is no way Mayu can be alive in her current form, and then goes on to say that Mayu is like the other ghosts, and resents Sakutaro for not protecting her, and that she wishes he would die. Morishige takes his words to heart, and stabs himself with Yuuya's knife. Yuuya remarks how death either brings eternal peace, or eternal suffering. He then reclaims his knife, and leaves. ''EX CHAPTER 03『The Unconceding』'' Yuuya appears at the beginning of the chapter bumping into Kai. He briefly wondered if he hit something, before continuing on his way, annoying Kai. He later appears walking home, when Kai approaches him, intent on a fight, claiming that he will never lose to the likes of him. This causes Yuuya to briefly flashback to his childhood, where he claims that he doesn't care if he's alone, as long as he never loses to anyone. Back in the present, Kai attacks Yuuya by throwing a frog at him, which Yuuya easily catches. When Yuuya doesn't show the reaction he expected, Kai tries showing him a cat, which is also unsuccessful. Kai then leaves, swearing revenge, to Yuuya's amusement. The next day, Yuuya is in the student council room with Masato, when Kai shows up, with Kensuke following soon after. Kensuke shows off some R2 yakisoba bread. Kai immediately challenges Yuuya to a bread eating contest, saying if Yuuya wins, he will get to be on the cover of the next issue of Men's Buckle. But if Kai wins, Yuuya must bow before him and admit he's a loser. Yuuya accepts, and he, Kai, Kensuke, and Masato all bite a piece at the same time. Kai unfortunately gets the red hot chili piece, and is unable to hold in his screams. Yuuya declares himself the winner, but then goes still. Kensuke then tells him off for pushing himself too far, accidentally slipping out Yuuya's weakness towards parsley. Kai starts mocking him, and calls the match a draw, since they both took some blows. As he's about to leave, Yuuya provokes him, calling him a mongrel, and that he's all bark and no bite. Furious, Kai challenges him again and orders Kensuke to buy some egg bread. It is later revealed that Yuuya won and made it on the cover for Men's Buckle, bringing the magazine's sales up to over 30,000 copies. |-|CP:TS = ''Corpse Party: Tortured Souls'' ''Episode 2: Broken Hinges'' Yuuya first appears towards the end of the episode, finding Yuka hiding under the floorboards from Sakutaro. Yuuya claims he is looking for his little sister, and that Yuka may accompany him. Later, the two run into Sakutaro. Yuka asks Yuuya to help her, and in response he simply kills Sakutaro. Smiling, he tells Yuka that he will protect her, since she is his precious little sister. ''Episode 3: Unconveyed Feelings'' After taking a picture of Sakutaro's dead body, Yuuya tells Yuka that everyone is going to die, so to save her from the ghosts, he is going to kill her himself. At that moment though, an earthquake occurs, causing the ceiling to cave in, creating a wall between the two. However, Yuuya easily breaks through, and begins chasing her. After a while, he stops to taunt her. While he's doing this, Yoshikazu walks up behind him and hits him with his hammer. After Yuka escapes Sachiko, she hides her wet panties in the science lab. As she's doing this, Yuuya reveals himself, having been transformed into the Anatomical Model. He gleefully captures Yuka and begins torturing her. After a while, he decides she is finished and plunges his knife into her chest. However, he is interrupted by a furious Yoshiki, who knocks Yuuya's head off with a wooden pole. ''Episode 4: Sorrowful Truth'' In this episode, Yuuya's name tag is discovered and his paper doll scrap is used by Satoshi when he gives Naomi Nakashima his own. Relationships Before the events of Heavenly Host, Yuuya seemed to get along with the majority of his classmates, with the exception of Kai. However, after arriving at Heavenly Host, those friendships crumbled as he revealed his true nature. Kensuke Kurosaki Kensuke was Yuuya's childhood friend, and the two used to play together when they were younger, staying friends despite Yuuya's habit of killing animals. Kensuke regarded Yuuya as his best friend, and told people that he was a little strange, but not a bad guy. Yuuya himself though, had no personal connection with Kensuke, and only pretended to be his friend, convinced that he wasn't showing his true nature to him. When the two meet each other at Heavenly Host, Yuuya was surprised that Kensuke is still alive. Kensuke is overjoyed to see him, and begins to talk about their situation and their dead friends, when, out of the blue, Yuuya stabs him, and kicks him down a hole, claiming to see no difference between himself killing him, or the school. After Yuka runs away from Yuuya, the two find Kensuke, holding on to his last few breaths. Yuka attempts to help him, but is knocked out Yuuya, who plans on killing her, before being stopped by Kensuke, who apologizes for being a terrible friend. Yuuya, surprised, says that Kensuke was never his friend. Despite this, he asked what he means, before being punching by him. Kensuke desperately tries to talk him out of murdering anyone else, but his efforts are in vain as Yuuya disembowels him. However, in 2U, Yuuya does call Kensuke his friend, before realizing what he said and making a note to "correct it." Tohko Kirisaki Tohko is one of the few outside of Yuuya's family to address him by his first name and the only one to be acknowledged when using it. This suggests a type of intimacy Yuuya does not share with his other classmates. Despite this, Yuuya does not seem aware of Tohko's feelings for him. Though neither option is confirmed canon, if the player has Tohko choose to blindly blame Yuuya for pushing Tomohiro down the stairs, he will admit disappointment in her 'being like every one else' before attempting to leave. Otherwise, if she asks if he is alright, he will simply attempt to pursue Emi and Tomohiro. In 2U, Yuuya refuses help during the cooking contest until Tohko volunteers to be his partner. Kai Shimada ''' Unlike his other classmates, Yuuya doesn't seem to bother hiding his disdain for Kai, calling him a "pain in the ass" and insulting him to his face. At one point, it's even hinted that Yuuya has no problem physically beating Kai when the latter challenges him to fights. However, he does seem to find Kai somewhat intriguing. When Kai threatens him with his knife, Yuuya merely chuckles and calls him amusing, later claiming the knife as his own. He also accepts Kai's challenges purely out of arrogance, and is convinced he cannot lose to him. '''Yuka Mochida Yuuya bumped into Yuka while she was looking for Satoshi. Upon seeing her childlike personality and devotion to her big brother, Yuuya realized that Yuka was the perfect little sister for him. Hiding his intentions, he offered his assistance in finding Satoshi. However, Yuka grew suspicious of Yuuya after overhearing him laugh at hanging corpses, and finally left him after he asked her to live with him. She finds a injured Kensuke and tries to help him before Yuuya catches up with her and knocks her out. When she comes to, she finds a dead Kensuke. She runs, terrified, as Yuuya gives chase, until he is killed by Yoshikazu. In Book of Shadows, their relationship is explored more after Yuuya ties Yuka up in the science room. It is here where it is revealed that Yuuya felt pity for Yuka when they first met, which is the reason he helped her and asked her to live with him, in hopes that he could atone for his sins. As he tortures Yuka, she cries, making him question his morals, and whether he really wants a little sister. Yuka, who thought he was getting a headache, offers him some headache pills. Yuuya is shocked and touched by her words, but soon after he is killed by a surprise attack by Yoshikazu. This shows that he does care for Yuka, in his own warped, twisted way. Sakutaro Morishige Yuuya encountered Sakutaro while the latter was searching for Yuka, and developed an intrest in him after viewing the multiple pictures of corpses on his phone, claiming the two were "cut from the same cloth". Sakutaro though, was only confused by the statement, and quickly left, showing no interest in Yuuya, who hoped they would meet up again. The two once again encounter each other in the first extra chapter of Blood Drive. Yuuya once again calls them like of mind, but Sakutaro refuses to be compared to a killer. Eventually, Yuuya uses Sakutaro's feelings for Mayu Suzumoto to drive him to suicide, convincing him that she loaths him, and is waiting for him to die. Trivia * After his death, Yuuya's name tag is found outside the science lab with an unknown whereabouts of his body. ** It should be noted the anatomical model is found in the science lab and is most likely what became of Yuuya's body as it shares several traits, such as identical yells. In fact, in chapter #1; The Shame on The River Kwai in Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U, Yuuya wears a costume designed after the anatomical body. Also, in the end of chapter 32 of BloodCovered manga, the still bleeding anatomical model is shown along with Yuuya's name tag. ***''Tortured Souls'' confirmed that he is indeed the anatomical model, as he captures Yuka and talks with her after being transformed, revealing the same voice and personality. * Yuuya is the only character, other than Sakutaro to have a track dedicated to them by name (i.e. Morishige's Theme of Love and Kizami's Awakening). **However unlike Sakutaro, 'Kizami's Awakening' is played in both Blood Covered and Book of Shadows. *In the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Character Contest, Yuuya ranked 4th place. *Yuuya is the tallest character in the entire series at 186 cm (6'1"). *According to Kensuke, Yuuya is allergic to parsley. *While Yuuya himself doesn't appear in the original ''CORPSE-PARTY'', CORPSE PARTY -Rebuilt- or ''CORPSE-PARTY ZERO'', the Anatomical Model appears in all, having a role similar to that in the new canon. Whether this Anatomical Model is Yuuya or not is unknown, although it is unlikely. *Despite the significance of their relationship, Yuuya and Yuka do not interact in any way with each other in Blood Drive, nor are there any references to their past encounters, making it the only game where the two both appear, yet have nothing to do with each other. *Although Yuuya's entire role is omitted in the first Live Action Movie, the anatomical model does make an appearance in the opening credits, though there's no proof that it is alive/undead. Sample Voices ''Corpse Party (PC)'' Yuuya Kizami Young Yuuya Kizami Appearances Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Deceased Category:High school students Category:Males Category:Students Category:Playable characters Category:Antagonists Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party: Blood Covered...Repeated Fear Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party: Blood Covered